Kaori
Kaori was born into a family of admired samurai warriors, but her fate was marriage and homemaking. She had other personal plans, though. Using the elaborate armor of the samurai to conceal her gender, she attended samurai school to become the first female samurai. Overview Kaori is an extremely overpowered attacker. She has 4 extra-turn moves with low Stamina costs (highest being only 26s). She also has heavily damaging moves which also inflict a Torture status effect with no cooldown. Those combined with her great trait and stats make her worthy of the OP rank. Pros: * Overall great stats * Inflicts Sunburn and Bleed, two Torture effects almost no one is immune to. * 4 extra-turn moves * OK Special - AoE 65 Thunder dmg + extra-turn * OK Trait * Low Stamina costs * Amazing AoE Sunburn + Bleeding, which basically gives all foes Daze while reducing their Health by 20% per turn for 3-turns. Cons: * High cooldowns on extra-turn moves * Only 1 AoE moves * All positive effects only go to herself * Her relics suck - The only non-Diamond relic she can use is the Exhausting Sword, which would be pretty good since Deadly Haiku is AoE Recommended Moveset Attacker Set (Most Recommended) * Be Water (Self-Damage Boost + Water Protection + Freeze Immunity + Extra-turn w/ 26s, 3-turn CD) * Deadly Haiku (35 AoE Light dmg + Sunburn + Bleed w/ 29s, 2-turn CD) * Shikake Waza (45 Thunder dmg + self extra-turn w/ 16s, 4-turn CD) * Fear No Dark / Star Killer / Whale Hunter (Fear for Self-Precision + Dark Protection + Possession Immunity + extra-turn w/ 26s, 3-turn CD) / (Star for 65 Light dmg + Sunburn w/ 26s, 0 CD) / (Whale for 60 Thunder dmg + Bleed w/ 26s, 0 CD. ) Recommended Runes : 2 Strength 1 Speed / 1 Strength 2 Speed / 2 Strength 1 Team Speed This set is the most preferred to make use of Kaori's insane Attack stat. Be Water is basically Angry Xenophagus (Ixofex) or The Magnificent (Greedy Dragon) on steroids, and those two skills are owned by LEGENDARIES. But it's mainly used for the instant Damage Boost. Deadly Haiku is a must-have as it's a unique AoE Sunburn + Bleed, which even the best Light Legendaries don't have. Shikake Waza is there for having a skill that can be used to pick off some health while gaining an extra-turn. For the final skill, Fear No Dark can be used for making your attacks not miss with Precision. But either Star Killer or Whale Hunter are usually more preferred for the sake of having a damaging move that has no cooldown. Star Killer is plain better than Whale Hunter due to having a higher power at 65 dmg and a more damaging Torture effect in Sunburn, though Whale Hunter is better against Water or Light monsters due to being strong or unresisted. Counters * Any denier that can outspeed her and Freeze. Possession won't work a lot as she would most likely choose one of her extra-turn skills and shrug the Possession off. Nautilus-1 is a considerable choice (only if he is equipped with Speed runes as Kaori's base Speed is higher than him) As he can gain up to three turns by using a single skill '''AND '''use one of those turns to use his AoE Freeze skill while using the other two turns to hit Kaori with his Metal skills, dealing a load of damage. Any monster whose main gimmick is Stamina Drain such as Blob can really give Kaori a hard time. * Anyone who can apply Torture effects. Sir Francis Rock is a very good choice as he can apply Quicksands, which drains 60% Health over the course of 4-turns, and can also hit very hard with his Earth and Metal-based attacks, which both deal extra damage to Kaori due to her typing being weak to Earth and Metal. Category:Female book Category:Light monsters Category:Thunder monsters Category:Good legions book Category:Immune to stun trait Category:Extra turns Category:Cause Sunburn Category:Cause Bleed Category:Attacker